


Like me! (twin high school au)

by Iceypie



Series: Patton and Deceit twin high school au [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Disability, Disabled Character, M/M, Multi, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tourette's Syndrome, Virgil might have the same thing, coprolalia, deceits name is dolion, fan name for deceit, im not putting all the conditions cause im lazy, missy has tourette's syndrome with a Coprolalia vocal tic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceypie/pseuds/Iceypie
Summary: Roman invites the others over to his place for a sleep over and it turns out his sister Missy and his boyfriend Virgil have something in common.





	Like me! (twin high school au)

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i've wanted to write this for a bit but I don't know if I got it perfectly accurate, hopefully its still okay though! also missy swears so there's that

"trust me you guys will love them, my family is amazing! Logan thinks so don't you lo?" Roman smiled lovingly at his boyfriend who rolled his eyes.

"yes Roman there delightful, but you might want to warn them about-" "and were here!" Logan was interrupted by a very chipper Roman.

he opened his arms as he stood in front of a rather large house with a tall white wooden fence in front of it. the house was a pale beige and had what they assumed was 2 stories and an attic, just from looking at the outside.

"its really big" Virgil mumbled shrinking into his black wool Cardigan. "your house makes me feel Agoraphobic..." Dolion said still looking it up and down. "its pretty, pretty big!" Patton joked with a smile.

"come on you haven't even seen the garden! or the inside!" Roman exclaimed excited opening the gate and bouncing inside. Logan smiled back at the other three boys just standing there. "that's how I felt too, don't worry you get used to it." Logan comforted taking Virgil's hand gently as he led all three inside.

the front garden was a lush green filled with different kinds of flowers, Hydrangea, sunflowers, tulips, roses, forget me nots, Fuchsia's, and many other types. there where a few trees and a hammock in the middle of two. Roman hummed softly "Logan likes to work on the flowers with dad when he's home. he planted a few specificity after you guys." Roman hummed happily as Logan adjusted his glasses embarrassed. "You don't need to embarrass me Roman." "huh?! I thought it was a sweet gesture!" Roman said looking back at Logan who smiled softly.

Roman knocked on the door gently before leaning down to take off his sneakers, Logan reaching down to do the same. 

Virgil, Patton, and Dolion all shared a glance before doing the same. Virgil set his boots next to Logan's sneakers, Dolion and Patton setting there sneaker flats next to each other. 

Roman smiled and  as he opened the door, the five of them where almost immediately sprayed with something before a pair of hands reached over and grabbed Virgil, yanking his cardigan off and shaking it out a couple of times before giving it back to him. 

Logan coughed into his arm before looking at the perpetrator. "hello Imani, a warning would be nice next time." logan said, standing in the doorway was a person, about average height, with a messy short high ponytail. they had a sick mask with a little cat face, which made Patton squee softly. they had a pink wool cardigan, with a black shirt with white writing (it looked like an immune system joke). black pleated skirt, and cat stockings. "this is my sibling! she them, just so you know." Roman said excitedly, gesturing to her.

she nodded tugging on there own cardigan sleeve. "I just don't want any germs or dust in the house, you know?" she said closing the door behind them as they walked in, Virgil putting his cardigan back on.

she adjusted there sick mask before waving gently. "well I suppose its not to late for introductions, my name is Imani, I have Immunodeficiency. so I just wanted to make sure you where safe before I let you inside." the others nodded. "she does it to us all the time, so you don't need to worry." Logan comforted, Imani nodded clapping her hands together.

"well our parents are out except for Emile, but you guys have met him already. so I guess you should probably meet everyone else, but not me cause I'm going to bed. night Ro, night Ro's friends!" she waved at them before walking off. "right, I guess I should introduce you guys." Roman hummed as he led them to the lounge room.

(More to be added soon)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not yet finished!


End file.
